1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a beam scheduler and a beam allocation method of the beam scheduler which manage allocation of a beam to a plurality of irradiation chambers in a particle beam irradiation facility.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a related art in such a field, there is a system which automatically allocates a particle beam to one of a plurality of irradiation chambers. In this system, if an irradiation request is received from an irradiation chamber in a state where the beam is not allocated to any of the irradiation chambers, the beam is allocated to the irradiation chamber which has issued the irradiation request.
Additionally, in this system, if an irradiation request is received in a state where the beam is already allocated to another irradiation chamber, the irradiation request is arranged on a waiting list according to a priority level which is set in advance, and the beam is allocated according to the order of this waiting list. At this time, if an irradiation request of a higher priority level than the priority level of the irradiation request to which the beam is already allocated is received, allocation of the beam to the irradiation request of the higher priority level is compulsorily performed, on the condition of being before the beam is used.